Into the Shark Tank
by OkanegaNai
Summary: A young girl sold at auction. A loan shark stuck on the past. What happens when he decides to take matters into his hands? He'll prevent everyone and anyone to have her. Including those closest to her. AU/AH 1/2DarkWARD
1. Prologue

**Hello for anyone who's taken the time to stop by. **

**Kudos to anyone who can figure out what this story has been based on.**

**Disclaimer: Therefore nothing is mine, props go to the source that gave me the idea to write this.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**The stage was illuminated by bright heat lamps suspended from the very tops of the ceiling. This auditorium filled with the scum of the earth, all looking for one thing.

Little did they know, I was here to get in the way of their plans.

I made sure to stay in the shadows, the last thing I wanted was to be seen, idle chit-chat would only cause complications.

I held my breath as two giants of men pulled a girl next on stage. My hands fisted themselves in the pockets of my slacks. She was _mine._

"Our next piece of merchandise is a young girl. She is a college student, so she is rather old but note her delicate skin, a smooth cream."

The whole crowd seemed to perk up as they presented this beauty, chaining her to floor as she tried to struggle in vein.

I bristled as I noticed a pair of menacing eyes peaking their way through the curtains from backstage. I had to use all the strength in me not to wrap my hands around his throat.

_Patience, you will get what you came for._

"And her face, she is of uncommon quality."

I quickly averted my gaze from the selfish fuck to the struggling, naked girl on stage, everyone grew ramrod straight in their seats as the announcer lifted her face, to reveal the most innocent doe eyes anyone has ever seen.

Her face was flushed, her chocolate eyes glazed over and unseeing.

The only way those sick fucks would have captured her. They drugged her.

My throat closed as I saw red, next they spread her legs, proudly announcing that she was in fact virginal, and untouched.

"The lucky customer who purchases her may confirm that with their own eyes."

"I'll start the bidding at 50."

From then on, voices erupted through out the auditorium, as Champagne was passed around, as men bid for this girls life and freedom.

"55!"

"60!"

"70!"

"75!"

"80!"

"90!"

The bids were endless until one rang out through every other voice.

"100 million!"

"We have 100 million."

"Any other bids? Any at all?"

"Okay…then for 100 million…"

This was my leave it looked like. I pushed off the wall, striding forward to the front of the platform.

"120 million!" I lifted my right arm, dropping the lid of my briefcase, tipping it forward so every counted bill spilled itself at the girls knees.

"120 million. All in cash." I practically said this to the young woman, bound and kneeled, brown curls pillowing around her delicate shoulders. She was perfect, even since the first day I set eyes on her.

She was an angel.

And she was mine.

* * *

**I'll be updating whenever I can. **


	2. I

**Hello again everyone.**

**Very surprised on the feedback concerning the prologue. **

**I'm glad you guys are liking this. **

**So, here's where I start the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

愛 E 憎悪**

_Rain had been falling by the buckets, but by the pain shooting up and down my arms and through my ribs, it was the last thing on my mind. I whipped the blood from my lips, knowing it was useless since more replaced it. The pavement was cold and rough and I knew I was a broken man. They would pay, I'd make sure of that._

"_Excuse me?'_

_That voice…_

"_You're hurt."_

_The statement surprised me, and so did the sudden absence of rain, as I looked up I was struck by the creaminess of the persons hand. As my eyes made their ascend I was taken aback by the soft doe eyes of a young girl. There was no pity, only kindness which was a warm shower compared to the __icicles__ falling around us._

_Her chocolate hair started to get wet considering she had placed the umbrella over me. But she paid no mind, her face only held concern. _

_Those eyes…_

"_If you want I could help…" _

_I couldn't begin to describe how much they saved me._

Fuck.

That had been months ago, but I couldn't swipe the images from my mind as this girl slept engulfed in the comforters of my bed. She was so small, it was as if they would swallow her whole any moment.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, her face was so innocent, so peaceful as she dreamed, even through the hell she must've went through, her face was still tranquil.

She was so goddamn beautiful, it made my chest ache.

I didn't realize what I was doing until I had fully rested one knee on the edge of the bed, hovering over her as I felt her dainty breath brush against my nose and cheeks. Her cheeks were flushed and so soft and so smooth. Her skin was flawless and translucent. Her cheekbones accented her face perfectly, her long full lashes fluttering gently against the apples of her cheeks as she dreamed.

I swallowed thickly as I took in her parted plump fleshy lips, so red and so kissable.

I revealed in their softness as I bent down, taking her bottom lip in between my own on impulse.

I pulled back swiftly as she started to stir, ashamed as I realized what I had done, but never regretful.

I was paralyzed once again as she opened those big eyes of hers, engulfed in my sheets and pillows, her eyes met mine, she was so tiny my form towering over hers as she tried to rein in her surroundings.

I watched as first confusion, and fright filled those chocolate pools of hers.

"You're awake?"

She began to slowly nod but she let out a small groan, cupping her forehead.

"Shit, those bastards must have used drugs… Do you need a doctor?"

"No. No I'm okay. I'm sorry."

This baffled me. "The hell are you apologizing for?"

This made me smile lightly as she tired to fish for an answer, always selfless.

"Here, just a second, I'll bring you something to drink."

But as I started to stand, those cute eyes of hers widened impossibly bigger, her hand shooting up from the blankets to tug at the tie dangling between us. My eyes widened also as she pulled me slightly. After a while she realized what she had done, her face painted red as she quickly released her hold.

"Um!"

"Wh-what?"

"I - I, well, I wanted to thank you."

I stood up straight then, trying to readjust my tie as she laid there in bed, her hands cupping her throat as she stuttered.

Her eyes began to water, chocolate glistening, as she tried to explain.

"You saved me, didn't you?"

"Err. Yeah."

"I - I don't know how to repay you, you've been so kind to me, and I'm a stranger."

"What?"

This caused me to bristle. She didn't remember? When I couldn't take my thoughts from her?

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"I was taken, put in a car, and then...everything just goes black."

Then something must've clicked because she quickly jumped from the bed, stepping foot on the floor, but I knew that wasn't good.

"Wait! If you move too quickly -"

She immediately went tumbling to the floor, her weak legs giving out on her as she fell. Luckily I was quick enough to catch her in my arms, her face pressed against my bicep as she tried to gain her bearings.

"I'm sorry…I just feel so dizzy." her voice thick with unshed tears.

"I told you! You must wait until the drugs are out of your system, you must rest."

She seemed to ignore my concern as she continued with her grasp on time.

"I remember! I was with my brother, Mike he was there too!" She lifted her head back up, hitting me with those huge eyes as she tried to explain, her face laced with worry and concern for that asshat. "They might still be holding him in that awful place!"

Of course this disappointed me, she could remember all this, but not the man standing right in front of her. Slowly I coaxed her to sit back down on the bed, almost looking child-like in the huge pajamas I had given her. Must've been four times too big, something filled my gut as I took in the sight of her in my clothes.

Back to the fact at hand, I directed my attention to the manila folder sitting on a nearby chair.

"I presume you're talking about Mike Newton, correct?"

"Yes, that's right, do you know him?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, might you be a friend of his?"

I bit my tongue, the innocence that just seemed to come off of her in waves. If she only knew. Without a word I threw the folder on the bed, motioning for her to read it, going ahead to undo my tie.

"I'm in the money business and Mike's one of my customers. He pinched three million and tried to run."

"Pinched?"

"Means he borrowed the money."

"That can't be." I studied her closely as she read through the papers in the folder, her eyes wide in surprise.

"And he owes money to this Volturi place too? In the tens of millions!"

"It's a casino with the mafia behind it."

"He was probably another amateur thinking he was a big shot, when they swindled him for all that he was worth. And you were sold in one of Aro's auction to settle Mike's debt."

"Then Mike!…"

"Of course not!" At the point of aggravation I took great care in measuring her reaction, the only reaction was concern which pissed me off the most. Had she no self-preservation? She was lucky I had as much as I did, that I cared enough to do what I did; she could've been in the possession of a sixty year old man if it weren't for me!

I lit up a cigarette as I tried to gather patience to explain this to her, she seemed really slow in that department, her eyes still staring bewildered at the paper in front of her.

"As if there's anyone in the universe strange enough to want to buy _him_. But there are other ways to get money out of his body, kidney, liver…cut those out, sell them you might get a little money out of that." I stated, a little more to myself, I had been working in this business a little too long.

Horror filled her face, finally, a reaction that made sense.

"I've got to go save him."

On the other hand, that did not make sense.

"What?"

"What are you talking about? Mike _sold_ you to save himself!"

I grabbed her wrists as she tried to stand, struggling in my hold.

"He could never do something so retched! I've known him my whole life!"

"So what?" I pressed, pulling her closer to me. "There are plenty of people out there willing to sell their family, what makes you so different?"

"But…"

"I want you to stay away from Mike."

"You'll just get tangled up in his own mess. I'm saying this for your own well-being."

"But Mike…he's my only…" she seemed to trail off, more tears filling her eyes as she looked away, trying to gather herself. This just pissed me off more.

"Mike. Mike…You can avert your eyes from reality but that won't take away the fact that Mike doesn't give a damn about you!"

"No, that can't be true," she pled, tears pooling as she tried to argue uselessly.

"Admit it! You were used and betrayed. It'd be better for you too if he just died!" Her eyes widened in fright as my grip tightened on her wrists, trying to get her to see reason. Foolish girl, she needed to understand the magnitude of what she was dealing with, what had really happened to her.

"No. No!" she ripped her arms from me then, slapping me across the face, her nails coming into contact with my cheek, a sharp pain slicing through skin.

I was stunned to say the least, her body collapsing in on itself as she broke down, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Shut up! You don't know any of this! You've got nothing to do with this! You're just a stranger, a person I don't even know!"

My left hand lifted to my face, feeling wetness on the tips of my fingers as I pulled back, taking in crimson.

"Nothing to do with this? A stranger?"

This is where my limit was cut, I saw red and we were suddenly on the bed, me hovering over her. My hands tore at the buttons of my pajama shirt that she was wearing, revealing pale creamy skin to my eyes.

"We've got a much stronger bond then blood between us!" I fumed, my nostrils flaring as her wide eyes looked up at me.

"Ouch." she cried as I fisted her hands in between one of mine, lifting them above her head, moving her shirt more to the side.

"You still don't understand your position do you? I _bought_ you. You're _mine_."

She gasped in fright, her back arching off the bed as I smoothed my palm up the side of her back, pushing away the material to fully expose the slopes of her beautiful, pert breasts, so soft, so smooth, I buried my face, my nose nuzzling against a nearby nipple as she gasped.

"Do you even understand the reason for which you were sold as merchandise? Or who has become your owner?"

She whimpered, "What, use? I -" tears leaked from her eyes as she began to understand. She tried to wiggle her little ass away as my lips surrounded the same sharp peak, gasping breaths leaving her parted lips as I tweaked it with my tongue.

"You won't be able to move around much anyway, till the drugs wear off. You'll enjoy it, trust me."

She bit her lip, stifling a whimper as my palm smoothed down her flat belly, watching the skin pebble, her body shivering as I rested my weight over her. I'll make her remember me, so she'll never be able to forget.

I cupped both of her breasts in my hands, pushing them upwards as I tweaked each nipple between my fingers roughly. Her back arched and a sob rang out through the room, and that's when I realized who was under me.

I looked down, gasping myself as I saw endless waves of tears running down her cheeks, fright present in those doe chocolate eyes, those innocent carefree eyes. Those selfless kind pools. I had done this to her.

"Bella!" She gasped at the use of her name, as I pulled her to me tightly, burying my face in her neck as I silently tried to convey how sorry I was.

Hadn't I wanted to cherish her? Take care of her with my own two hands to make sure no harm came to her? I had done the exact opposite, tenfold. Her face flashed in my head then as I squeezed my eyes shut, her peaceful face as she held the umbrella over my head in the rain, getting soaked herself, completely selfless. And I had done this to her, I was no better then the sick fucks surrounding her in that room, placing bets on her virtue.

I threaded my fingers softly through her hair as I pulled her closer, taking in her sniffles as she hiccuped against my chest.

But she pulled away from me, and I let her, trying to button up her shirt as she regarded me silently.

"Please let me go." she pled, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Please, I have to find Mike…I -"

I stood up from the bed then, stiffening my posture as I answered. If she wouldn't be with me willingly, then I very well must keep here here with me. Anything it took, I was willing to do. I'd already lost my mind, once I laid eyes on her in the rain. There was no going back from there.

"Sure, I can let you go…once you pay me back my money. Mike's debt and how much I paid for you at the auction. All together it'd come to about 200million." Her eyes widened in distress as she slowly sat up in the bed, regarding me helplessly.

"It'll be your own personal debt, you're mine until you can pay up."

What the hell am I saying? She's forgotten me completely, must I drag this on? She's safe. I should just let her go, especially for what I just did.

"200million," she whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'll let you earn it."

I threw money at her, anything it took to have her, to be with her. I'd be willing to do it all. Anything if I could just have her. I'm going to hell either way, might as well be thorough and enjoy the ride.

"Starting today I'll buy your body for 500k each time!"

**愛 E 憎悪**

"Are you sure putting his house up for mortgage is enough to pay you back boss?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I - for the third time that morning - tried to concentrate on something other then the warm body still draped in my clothes, filling up my bed back at the penthouse. I couldn't take that face out of my head, those huge glittering eyes, fresh with tears at the mere sight of me. I winced, thinking I'd completely messed everything up since I brought her back to the apartment. I couldn't take out the way she had felt underneath me, how soft and supple…

"Boss!"

I was jerked out of my fuck hot daydream by Jasper.

"Forget it, not many other prospects we can expect as collateral, anything else?"

"Nah, except for maybe some real estate?" I growled, the mere thought left a bad taste in my mouth, this whole thing was a mess.

_Stupid little girl, putting her full trust in Mike just because they were blood. _

I crumpled the contracts in my hands, there was nothing left to _do._

"Err…should we just refuse to finance an additional loan and collect the money immediately then? I mean, there doesn't seem to be any other options that I can think of."

"What are you jerkers thinking of next?"

"Alice, can't you wait in the lobby?"

"Whatever, is Edward ever in a good mood?"

I ignored the two ass hats as they made their way through my office without as much as a knock, continuing my conversation with Jasper.

"So, the land it is, the back lot is the only one?"

"Pretty much, I couldn't find anything else with better value."

"Now you guys go along with business completely ignoring me? We've been friends since we were kids! And Jasper!"

He winced at this, I just snorted at the poor bastard. I never understood how he let himself get tied down. At that I couldn't help my thoughts return back to the beauty taking up my apartment. I growled, rubbing at my eyes.

"Alice, with your statement in all the years that you have known me, when have I ever wanted to converse while doing business?" I glared, knocked off my rocker, today was the last day I wanted to deal with formalities and faking smiles.

"Alice, darling please, I told you to wait in the car." Jasper, always the diplomat.

She scoffed at this, slapping the hand that tried to cup her cheek away.

"Edward you old fart, you need to get out and have some fun, at least come have lunch with me and Jasper."

"And watch you two suck face in between courses?" I guwaffed.

"Oh please, if you can't perceive my overwhelming beauty make an appointment with the local ophthalmologist!" I shook my head, wondering where she got all this, and even the energy to willingly sit here and argue. While she had the time, I certainly did not. I shot up from my seat, losing my patience.

"Maybe you can make an appointment with a psychiatrist!"

"Nice one," Jasper mumbled, trying to rein Alice in.

"And what the hell are you doing here!"

Emmett poised his hands upward in surrender, amused by the whole scene he must've gotten, I huffed.

"Aro has insisted on seeing you, I tried turning him down, but there was no way around it."

"If you guys are going to banter back and forth I'll take a coffee with two creams."

"Edward gave the orders to serve nothing but salt water." Even Jasper snickered at Emmett's retort.

Something clicked in my mind as I tried to ignore Alice to process the thought, my thoughts returning back to the penthouse.

"You two are blood related, correct?"

Jasper and Emmett were caught off guard as I stated this, sitting back in my chair, propping my feet on my desk.

"Well yeah Edward, we're brothers, you've known this since the fifth grade."

I rolled my eyes, trying to stay on topic.

"This is all hypothetical, but what if one of you turned out to be a real bastard, who just wanted to take advantage of the other? And let's just say I revealed the truth to the ignorant victim out of the kindness of my heart. Now, you've the sick fuck relative, and a stranger brimming with good will." I explained, sitting up in my chair, studying their reactions.

"Who would you trust?"

I regretted asking the question, because this caused a stir out of everyone in the room, making it look like it wasn't hypothetical which God knows it wasn't. I tried to act indifferent as Jasper prepared his answer.

"Well, it's true in this business, there is no rarity to see members of a family betray one another. In fact it can be the case we've seen, where blood relations are the cause of deep hatred."

Alice decided in that time to pop in with her two cents.

"But even knowing all that, isn't it only human to place trust in relatives?"

"Why?" We all asked in unison.

Alice just sighed and continued.

"A man who is never deeply moved by anything." She points to Emmett.

"A man who has no compassion even towards relatives." Points to Jasper.

And finally, "And a man who shows no mercy to traitors regardless of blood ties just wouldn't understand, I suppose!" Her manicured finger directed towards me.

I slapped the papers on my desk, "That's enough for today, you guys, close my office and get her," I pointed towards Alice, "out of here."

"And about the additional loan we were talking about earlier, give him the money."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, bewildered.

"Sure, if it comes to it, you can always make money off women, make his wife the co-signer. His company won't last long, give him all he asks for, and when he's trapped, we'll strip him of everything he owns."

"Got it." They answered in unison, watching me walk out the door.

**愛 B 憎悪**

I left out a puff of air as I tried to stumble out of the enormous bed. The mattress seemed to swallow you whole, the comforter double stuffed. I finally made it, only tripping slightly as I tried to stand up. It would be luck if I didn't fall with these over-sized pajama pants I could barely keep on my hips.

That was the least of my worries at the moment though, instead of the clothes I was wearing and the bed I had been sleeping in. I should really figure out where I _was_ to begin with.

He had seemed nice at first, but from last night, I wasn't so sure. I didn't think I provoked him, but it just seemed like he snapped. And of course there was no way I could really defend myself.

He was twice my size, and four times as stronger. One hand could encompass both of mine easily. I trudged out of the bedroom, wandering down the hallway as quietly as I could. Still not sure if he was home or not. I had no clue if he would like me out of bed. Especially if he only had one thought on his mind.

I shivered at the thought and his last statement before he left.

If a guy had ever made me feel like a whore, it was the man that now held me here. He not only threw me money but also stated it was specifically for his own sexual gratification. If that wasn't the definition of prostitution I wasn't sure _what_ was.

My fingers trailed alongst the hallway wall, I wasn't sure where I was going, this apartment already seemed huge. But as I got closer to the end of the hall, it only got brighter, I reached the living room shortly after that, to come face to face with wall length windows. My eyes squinted as I took in the Chicago cityscape.

I froze trying to take in everything, from the looks of things, he owned the top floor, and practically the best view. My eyes started to sting and prick with tears as I desperately turned my head around the apartment. Looking for a way out, an escape. Of course these things were a little difficult to contemplate when you were lightheaded.

Fiddling with the long sleeves of the XXXL shirt that completely covered my hands I wandered over to an island which looked like the beginning of a kitchen. Or at least one that looked like had never been used, completely untouched. Deciding to start there, I reached up to open a cabinet in search of a glass.

Everyone one of them were covered in dust, but it didn't turn me down, my throat was extremely dry. Two minutes later after rinsing out the glass, I filled it up, taking a sip and delighting in the taste, my throat feeling much better.

At least that was one thing down.

In which my nightmare started to jiggle the knob on the far door across the floor plan. There was nothing I could do but stand stalk still as the door began to open, to reveal the man that had put me in this situation.

His face was in a deep scowl, until his head lifted, all expression falling from his face completely. He had a phone pressed tightly to his ear but as his eyes immediately fell on me, he hung up on whoever was on the other line with not as much as a goodbye.

I gripped my glass in both hands, keeping completely still, not sure what his next move was, or if he was going to blow up in my face again like the night before. The space was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop in the other room.

"Are you - " at his sudden use of words, I jumped, immediately dropping the glass in my hands, as clumsy as ever.

Of course he saw this, his frame rushing forward, setting in a panic that he would be mad. In a rush I dropped down, in a hurry to pick everything up.

"I'm sorry! I'll pick everything up! I -" I gasped as I felt a prick on my finger, cutting myself on a piece of glass.

"No! Don't move, damnit Bella."

I gasped again as he knelt down beside me, reaching out for my hand, instinctively I pulled it back, frightened for him to touch me again. I looked up at him, towering over me with his hand stretched out and I couldn't help but think of last night. How he had touched me without a care in the world.

I cowered back against the cabinets, cradling my finger in my hand.

"Please, I didn't mean to."

This seemed to catch him off guard, his face frozen as his eyes seemed burn into mine. His lips formed a tight line then, and whatever went through his head seemed to give him the pretense of doing whatever he wanted or saw fit.

There was no stopping him.

I was helpless, which was becoming a common occurrence.

* * *

**Now hang in there, bare with me.**

**I believe in happy endings, so don't worry. **

**After all, I did grow up watching Disney movies.**

**:)))  
**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I'm in the middle of the 2nd chapter right now.**

**So we'll see on updating.**

**a biento!  
**


End file.
